Angel in an Asylum
by Merc.Nin
Summary: There were more people than Alice in that asylum. What if one of them tried to protect her?


**A/N: Sorry for any errors that may be found. This is from and OC perspective**

* * *

><p>Mary Alice Brandon<p>

Also known as Patient 134.

It was the asylum in Mississippi where I first laid my eyes on this perfect angel.

It was another hot day in Mississippi. It didn't help that all the tenants of the wonderful institution were locked up in cells that barely allowed the air to ventilate. As you can imagine the heat gets to you really quick here, people get even crazier. Honestly the way this place is set up I don't see how they expect people to get better.

I honestly doubt their true intention is to make us feel better, I personally think that the point of this place is to keep us here till our death and suck up all the money they can from us. Personally I can't complain. There is no money that these state rats are taking from me, so I view it as free food and shelter with interesting people pretending to care about your past and feelings (due to the fact there is no TV it is my only source of entertainment.) The medications they give for supposed illnesses is also a plus.

"Tenant 107!" a voice barked.

I turned my body to look at the guard who beckoned me. It was the normal day guard with his nice beer belly and his uniform that was splattered with all kinds of things. Honestly you would think these guys would at least try to look presentable. Instead of responding I stared at him waiting for the explanation that was definitely going to be following.

"It is your play time, get up and join the others" He said in his gruff tone as he opened my cell. I simply stood up and walked by him giving him a slight smirk.

As I walked away I heard the same guard complaining about crazy loons and what he would do to us if the state allowed it.

Our 'play time' as they called it was a brief amount of time where we, the tenants, were allowed out of our stuffy cells and then put with all the other tenants outside. Due to the fact it was hot and I was tired I decided that instead of entertaining myself during this time I would take a nice nap near the fence that kept us away from our freedom.

Sighing I sat down and leaned against the fence with my arms crossed and was about to close my eyes when I heard a sound behind the fence. I turned my head slightly to see what disturbing me from the small amount of sleep that was awaiting me behind my eyelids.

A car, what I believe to be the newest model out in the market, was parked and people were getting out. From what I saw the driver side allowed a tall greying man with a suit on to get out of the car. The passenger side revealed a petite woman decorated in expensive looking jewelry and a nice dress. It was the third person that got out of the car that caught my interest the most.

A small petite girl probably about 16 got out. The minute her body emerged from the back seat I was captivated. The white dress seemed to make seem even more innocent than I was sure she was. Her blue-green eyes seemed so bright and her hair although midnight black shone in the sun. Her skin was pale, but had a hint of tan on them suggesting that she did go outdoors. How could such a beautiful girl exist? Why would her parents bring her to such a horrible place? Don't they know this pure being will become unbearably tainted?

My eyes followed her and who I assumed to be her parents. Unlike books where people say everything seemed to stop, only I was under her spell. All my other inmates were moving around rough housing and reminiscing. I was the only one watching her walk to the doors that would seal her fate. I grimaced, this place would undoubtedly change that beautiful being. Somehow that thought didn't sit well with me.

For the first time I promised not to let her get tainted by this place. Sure I met people who are the closest things I have to friends here. I would comfort them when needed and stand up for them if they were too weak. But not once have I promised keep a person safe from the horrors of this asylum.

Before the girl walked in the doors she took one look back to where all of us were. I would like to think that she made eye contact with me, but I can't be too sure. As those ominous doors closed I promised to make sure nothing would touch my angel.

I saw her again a few weeks later. It happened after one of my 'special treatment' sessions. As I was walking (more like limping) back I heard a quiet sob.

I slowed down, I hated it when people cried, and looked to see which cell held the crying individual. I continued towards my cell, but kept my ears and eyes open for the crying being. The sobbing was getting louder and I finally found the cell containing the poor individual.

One look inside the cell and my breathing hitched. Her hair may have been cut but I still recognized my angel. Glancing both ways to ensure that one of the guards were not heading this way on their rounds I went to her cell and kneeled.

She didn't notice my presence. I sat there for a few more seconds before raising a hand and slightly tapping on the cell door. I knew she would hear the sound I made, sure enough she looked towards the door with her puffy eyes and stared at me. I didn't smile or say anything. I just stared back at her trying to see if she would tell me what was wrong, a small part of me hoping I captivated her the same way she captivated me.

She averted her gaze first and wiped her eyes. I smirked a little but made sure that all traces of it were gone when she looked back up at me.

"What do you want," her soft musical voice questioned. The defeat that was present in her voice saddened me to no end.

Instead of giving a verbal response I shrugged and tilted my head trying to ask her what was wrong.

Either she understood me or wanted to vent her feelings to something that would listen.

She told me about her family life. How she had a younger sister back home named Cythinia, and how the only thing they shared were the captivating eyes. She then talked about her parents. She explained to me how her mother was extremely religious and her father was a business man who worried about how the world saw him and his family. She then proceeded to tell me how she would have dreams that had a tendency of becoming reality.

I was unsure if she realized as she told her story she was progressively coming closer to the door, and closer to me.

She then talked about how her parents found out. Her mother eavesdropping on her telling her sister about the weird dreams that she had been having and how they always seemed to come true. Obviously her religious mother was worried when she heard this piece of information and immediately told the Mr.

She recalled how her mother started to take her to church more often. In my opinion this woman sounded like she belonged here. Honestly what could constantly going to a building do to help you with your problem.

Suddenly tears started springing from her eyes. She started mumbling about a fire and how she wishes she didn't say anything. After having a dream about a fire that would occur at the mayor's house she tried to warn everybody. No on listened to her. They laughed and ridiculed her, the children started to tease her. When the fire she predicted actually occurred everyone was shocked.

This was the last straw for her parents and they sent her to this _wonderful_ place.

"Don't they love me?" was the last thing I was able to understand before she started to cry with her head down.

Silently I reached into her cell and took her hand. Hoping to calm her down I started to rub small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

She looked up with the tears streaming down her face leaving tracks in their wake. I gave her a small smile hoping to make her feel a little better. She sniffled and showed me her teeth in what I assume was to be a smile in return.

"Mary Alice" she suddenly said while I continued to rub her hand. Looking at her I tilted my head. "My name. It is Mary Alice, but never call me Mary."

I simply nodded. She was about to say something when I heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Immediately letting go of her hand I stood up ready to leave. Before leaving I looked down at her still on the ground.

"107," I said my voice hoarse from lack of use. She looked confused so I elaborated, "If you ever need anything, remember 107."

She finds out the significance of the number I told her a few days after our encounter. Months later and she is always with me when she is able to be.

I don't talk to almost anyone that is one of the reasons that I was admitted here. Within a few months my angel has been able to get me to say more words than I have in years.

I have been keeping my promise and have watched over her to ensure nothing happens to her. I may have gotten in trouble a few times to ensure nothing happens to her but it is all worth it. I would like to think that she is almost the same as she was before coming, untainted by this place. I know that is not the truth though. I hear her cries echoing in the hallway at night whenever she suffers from a nightmare. I see the way her body reacts, the way her mind shuts off when they give her new meds.

I know that she was tainted from the time that her parents abandoned her in this asylum. But I would not allow it to get worse.

I haven't told her the amount of punishments I have received from ensuring that they forget to give her meds, or take her to her 'special treatment' sessions. Somehow though I feel like she knows, she has to know. My angel can see the future, and although I pray that there has been nothing about me I know that is highly unlikely.

I feel like sometimes she wants to know what I am up to and searches for me in her visions. Maybe if she wasn't so worried about me she would have realized the danger that was approaching.

It was a cloudy day in Mississippi and we were sitting together by the fence when this man walked into the perimeter. He had sunglasses on, and a white button up shirt. He had blond hair that he kept up that made him look like a man with power. Even though he did look stunning and inhuman something about him set me on edge. There was something about him that made me want to hide, and make sure he never found me or my angel.

Things went from bad to worse the minute he walked through those doors. Turns out he was a new doctor that the asylum had hired, Dr. James Watson.

This wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't taken such an interest in Ali. Unlike the other doctors though I was not able to distract him so I could erase and remove any new medication that was recommended for Angel in her file. I was not able to rile him up enough to ensure that Ali was not given 'special treatment' sessions.

I felt powerless. Everything I had done till now was useless. She was now drugged out of her mind half of the time. The new medication that asshole was prescribing her would make her lose sense of herself, and of everything around her. The 'special treatments' she was subjected was what hurt me the most. Seeing the burns on her arms or the way she would limp slightly after a session hurt me.

I was so angry. What right did this man have to hurt her the way he was? There was no reason for her to be drugged the way she was.

I made a decision. I was going to tail her for the next session. Why this session specifically? Because there is no reason that the dear Dr. should request that she meets him on the isolated side of the asylum, for a 'walk'. It didn't help that this session was to take place at night. So help me if he is thinking of doing what I think he is I will kill him. Screw the consequences.

Two days before her session I had a checkup. As I normally do I went to the doctor so he could talk at me and then try to see if new medication would make me 'normal'. However this time after my session I did not return to my cell immediately. I snuck into the kitchen area to steal a bottle of water and took some pills out of my pocket. These pills specifically were made to make your senses duller. This were prescribed to the tenant across from me but I traded the happy pills I had for these.

Smashing them up I put them into the water bottle and shook the bottle as I walked towards the employee's area. The way the building was set up there was a small desk before the locker rooms. I knew that the time I was going there was no one that was supposed to be arriving so this would allow me to swipe a costume to use to tail Alice.

The small desk was manned by a guard that looked relatively young. He must have been new so he was stuck manning this desk instead of tending to the crazies. He looked up at me warily when he heard my footsteps.

"What do you want? You nuts aren't supposed to be out here" He said, his voice shaking slightly.

I smirked. "Relax newbie I was told to give you some water" I drawled and tossed the water towards him.

Without a second thought he opened the cap and chugged the contents. Within a few minutes his eyes had glazed over. The thought that I may have put too much meds in his water came and passed quickly and I strolled into the locker room with my hands in my pockets.

As I passed the young guard I humorlessly thought how he should be grateful I spoke more to him than I have to the guards that have I have seen for years.

On the day of Ali's meet up with the creepy Dr. I went to the bathroom and changed into the guard uniform I had swiped earlier. She was scheduled to go to meet the doctor at about 9. When I had finished changing and stepped out of the bathroom the time was around. 9:05.

I knew that the guards on duty would realize in about 30 minutes that I was missing and never returned from the bathroom. As long as I was either in my cell or nowhere near my cell when they started looking for me I would be alright. Without wasting another breath I sprinted towards the abandoned part of the building Ali was in. Soon as I was close to the general area that Ali was supposed to be I slowed down and creeped down the hallway silently listening for any signs of them.

As I progressed further into the building I was getting nervous. Why wasn't I hearing anything? They had to be here. I can't lose Alice! I can't break my promise to her. Suddenly I heard a thump and a muffled feminine sob. I knew right away who it was. Pulling out the Taser that was with the uniform I opened the door.

The site that greeted me chilled me to my core. Alice bleeding, with cuts all over her body and the doctor positioned over her covering her mouth. Without a second thought I used the taser on him hoping that it would render him useless long enough for me to get Alice away from him.

Unfortunately for me no such thing happened he looked at me with his evil smirk on his face and said "Wanna try that again? Maybe it will work this time."

I did not let any emotion show on my face and jumped on him. With the Taser in one hand at his neck and the other hand on his face pushing his eye. I was trying my best to render him useless so Alice could escape. Making sure she got out of here and away from him safely was my goal.

I was happy when he staggered back trying to get me off of him. In the meantime Alice was sliding back towards the door trying to escape.

With a frustrated growl he threw me against a bookshelf in the corner of the room and glared down at me. The impact with the bookshelf had left me slightly dizzy and I felt blood in my mouth. I had accidentally bitten my tongue when I hit the shelf. Not letting him know I was in pain I spit the blood that had accumulated in my mouth at his feet.

He grinned at me. Were his canines supposed to be that long? And when he bent down I took notice of how his eyes were a deep red. That could not have been natural.

"How cute, trying to save a small pitiful girl I see"

I just glared at him hoping that Alice would have enough time to get away. He looked towards the door and to my horror my angel was still there. He must have hurt her more than I had initially thought. He stood and walked towards her, leaving me a crumpled mess by the book shelf.

I groaned trying to get up, this pain was unreal. I had to have some type of pill on me. Slowly I reached into the pocket of the uniform and found some. Without thinking of the consequences I popped them into my mouth. Letting them slowly dissolve with my saliva I knew that if I had simply swallowed the pills I would be unable to help. I looked at James and he was bending over my Alice, who he had pinned.

If tasering the bastard wouldn't work, burning him would have to work right? But how to start a fire? The only thought that I had was using the taser to start a fire.

Grabbing some of the books behind me I opened them and tore some of the pages out. As I attempted to start the fire I was silently praying to my angel. Fight him off please don't let him win.

As I got a small fire a scream tore through the room making me freeze. Alice screamed and he was over her and was what I assumed to be biting her. I rolled up some paper and stood. One pill still in my mouth and staggered over to the bastard. Pulling the back of his shirt I let the fire touch his clothes. Almost instantaneously he jumped back and howled. A sweet odor wafted over to me as the fire singed his skin. I stood still protectively over Ali who was now screaming in pain. I wanted to do nothing more than comfort her but I knew I couldn't, not now.

James was finally glaring at me without restraint. He had put the fire out that was on his shirt and I am sure he wanted to do nothing more than burn me the way I had wanted him to burn. The paper I had was still lit and I hoped that was enough.

Before I could think of a strategy I was flying and making contact with the wall. James held me and had me pinned to the wall. Breathing was becoming difficult.

Next thing I know something is tearing into the top of my shoulder.

Half a pill is all that is left in my mouth.

Throwing the roll of paper that I had to the side I put both my hands on top of his hands on my neck trying to pry them off. I had no success. All off a sudden he let me go and I fell to the ground. There were scratches on my neck and I was bleeding. I suddenly didn't have the energy to stand. My body was getting hotter, and that is when I smelt smoke.

The small fire I was holding seemed to have fallen and created an even bigger fire that would consume this room. James stepped back a smug smile on his face. My angel was still yelling tears streaming down her face.

James merely scooped her into his arms and sent and evil smile my way. I wanted nothing more than to rip his face off and make him pay. If only I had the energy. He walked out of the room with her in his arms and shut the door. I am positive he also locked it. The only thing I could think as I laid in the room as the fire slowly spread throughout the room and quickly flowed through my veins was that I broke my promise.

The pills were gone from my mouth and I yelled.

I broke my promise to the most important person I met

I broke the promise I made to my angel

I broke the only promise that meant something to me

As I blacked out in the room that was bound to burn, my body continuing to feel as though I was on fire I could almost hear my angel asking, "Why didn't you try harder to keep your promise?"

**Alright there is the oneshot that came to my mind today. This is obviously set before Alice was a vampire. **

**Review and if enough people want it I will make an actual story to follow this.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
